iWant to Meet My Match
by Mad Mimi the Maniac
Summary: Sam and Freddy each get accounts through and Internet dating website. Who will they meet? And can Spencer fall in love with the person who's right in front of his eyes? Seddie, Spencer OC
1. iBugFace

Disclaimer: For all chapters. I don't own iCarly.

"Bug-face!"

"Tech-geek!"

"Maniac!"

"Nerd!"

"CHILDREN!"

This was a normal conversation/fight in the life of Carly Shea. Her two best friends, Sam Puckett and Freddy Benson, constantly argued. It drove her nuts, so she constantly had to intervene. "Will you guys quit it?" she asked them sternly.

"She started it!" yelled Freddy.

"He started it!" yelled Sam at exactly the same time.

"I don't care who started it!" Carly sighed impatiently. "The point is you guys have got to stop fighting! Remember what happened the last time an argument started with 'bug-face'?" Carly made air quotes.

Sam groaned, and Freddy looked embarrassed. The last time they'd had such an argument, it had been during their web show, "iCarly". Sam had publicly insulted Freddy, who was the technical producer (Sam was the co-hostess and Carly was the main hostess), on the Internet so just about any viewer could hear. This got Freddy mad. 'Nuff said.

"Sorry, Carly. Maybe a kiss will help ease the pain?" Freddy puckered his lips.

"Keep dreaming', weirdo." Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

Carly ignored the pair as they got into another verbal fight. She noticed a flier on the school's bulletin board and pulled it down.

_Looking for your special someone? _The sign read. _Go to for this special chance to meet your special someone! chooses the people you're most compatible with to make a perfect match!_

This must have been put up as a prank, Carly thought, laughing about the fact that someone had gotten away with this. "Hey, guys," Carly said, coming back to Freddy and Sam. "Look what some kid posted on the school's bulletin board!"

Sam and Freddy looked over her shoulders and read it. Sam burst out laughing. "Hey, Freddy, I wonder if anyone would actually be compatible! I doubt that an option is 'nerd' looking for a 'female'!

Freddy looked upset. "Oh, yeah? Well, I _dare _you to see who you'd be compatible with besides a jail security guard."

"Well, I dare _you _to see if there's a female computer geek out there who works for ya!" Sam's expression was unreadable.

"You're on!" They shook hands.

Carly rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. iCompatibility

A/N: Hey, guys. Thanks for the kind feedback! ESPECIALLY my reviewers ExtremeWriter (My friend forever!) and KAILEExGirl (you've reviewed at least one my other stories, AND we like the same shows!) Enjoy!

When Carly got home from school, she found a note from her older brother, Spencer, an artist, on the fridge. _Hey, kiddo! _The note read. _Had to buy new art supplies and go to my art class. See you eight-ish!_

Carly flopped onto the couch to start her homework.

Sam logged on to her computer. She groaned. It was one of those slooooooow, older computers. So she was a web star. Did that give her the privilege to have a laptop? No, it didn't.

Sam went to the dating site and clicked "New User". She began typing.

After about ten minutes, she had finished making her account. She'd made her username "badness324" because it just _fit_. Next was her compatibility.

_What are three of your interests and hobbies?_

"Hmm", Sam said as she scrolled through the list. "I suppose 'computer/TV' would work, 'cause of iCarly and the small fact that I hog Carly and Spencer's TV." She shrugged. "Hmm, and I suppose I oughta put 'school'. And, what the heck, 'hanging with friends'.'"

_If you could bring only one thing to a deserted desert island, what would it be?_

Food, duh.

_What is your zip code?_

32456

_What's your best quality?_

My sense of humor.

_What do you look for in a person?_

Kindness.

_How old are you?_

13.

_**Compatibility submitted.**_

__

Freddy repeated the same process as Sam. His username was techtalk101.

_What are three of your interests and hobbies?_

Computer, hanging with friends, school

_If you could bring only one thing to a deserted desert island, what would it be?_

Food

_What is your zip code?_

32456

_What's your best quality?_

My kindness

_What do you look for in a person?_

Sense of humor

_How old are you?_

13.

_**Compatibility submitted.**_


	3. iHave Results

Spencer quietly sneaked up to his easel. He quietly put down his paints and brushes while the redhead next to him intently painted. He got his face right net to hers, hardly making a sound, and yelled "BOO!"

"Ah!" Autumn screamed and giggled, punching Spencer playfully in the arm. The other students gave the two weird stares, but they didn't mind. They were used to it.

"Nice picture," Spencer said, looking at Autumn's painting, a self portrait of her little sister Emilee. Autumn's special talent was self-portraits. She had begun painting when she was seven, and never looked back.

"Thanks," she said grinning. "And nice, uh…"

"Monkey laptop," Spencer said proudly, gesturing to his sketch.

"Yeah, whatever that is." Autumn smiled. "Need some white? I'm just about done."

"Sure, thanks." Spencer dipped his brush into the paint, dabbing at his paper. For about fifteen minutes, a silence hung between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, just peaceful. Autumn, besides Carly, was just about the only person in the entire world who seemed to _get _Spencer. She too liked to be crazy and fun and random.

"So, you still dating Michelle?" Autumn awkwardly asked Spencer.

"Yup. How's it going with you and Brad?"

"We broke up last week." Autumn sighed.

"Really? No way!" Spencer affectionately patted her delicate hands. "That's terrible. Was it him with you or you with him?"

"Me with him."

"How come?"

She bit her lip. "I told him I liked someone else."

"Really? Who?" Spencer looked eagerly at her.

"I can't tell you!" Autumn nudged him lovingly.

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll be your bestest buddy!"

Autumn bit her lip again. "How about for my next picture, I _paint _him. Deal?"

"Deal!" Spencer shook on it.

Sam logged on to Meet Ur Match. She checked her inbox and found that the compatibility results were in. She eagerly clicked it.

**Hello, young lover! We at have compared compatibility results with people in your age range and district, and we think we've come up with some pretty good matches. Take a look:**

_Saltnpeppa4466 – hobbies are school, basketball, and hanging with girls like you. His best quality is his sense of humor. He is 15 years old._

_Devilboyz37 – hobbies are school, computers, and paintball. His best quality is his kindness. He is 12 years old._

_Techtalk101 – hobbies are computers, school, and hanging with friends. His best quality is kindness. He is 13 years old._

Sam stared at the computer. O.M.G. That last guy, techtalk dude, liked EXACTLY the same things as her AND was kind. She eagerly went to his profile. It didn't say his name (neither did hers – safety!) but she clicked "Send Message" anyway.

_Hey. My username is __badness324 and I live in your district. I probably showed up on your compatibility list 'cause we have all the same things in common, even age. Message me back when you get this. I'd like to talk to you._


	4. iTalk

Sam immediately logged on after school. She signed in and waited for someone to join the chat rooms. She perked up when her "Mister Compatible" logged on.

_Badness324: hey dude_

_Techtalk101: Hi!_

_Badness324: how was school?_

_Techtalk101: Eh, it was okay. Some girl has been bugging me loads._

_Badness324: Every school's got one!_

_Techtalk101: Ha-ha. So, how was your day?_

_Badness324: I got home late 'cause of detention. It happens a lot_

_Techtalk101: Normally, I get pretty good grades, but one time I went into detention just to look at this one girl._

_Badness324: Cool._

_Techtalk101: So, have you heard of that web show iCarly?_

_Badness324: Yeah! Aw, man, I love that show!_

_Techtalk101: So do I. I love how Carly and Sam just connect with the audience, you know_

_Badness324: Trust me, I know_

_Techtalk101: What's your favorite song?_

_Badness324: Defiantly "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol_

_Techtalk101: Same here!_

_Badness324: "If I just lay here, if I just let go…"_

_Techtalk101: "Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

_Badness324: ___

_Techtalk101: ___

_Badness324: What other songs do you like?_

_Techtalk101: Well, uh…_

_Badness324: Yes…?_

_Techtalk101: "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls ___

_Badness324: I secretly love that song_

_Techtalk101: Really? You come across as the 'bad girl' type_

_Badness324: You come across as the computer geek type_

_Techtalk101: I'm not really attracted to that kind of person_

_Badness324: Back at ya!_

_Techtalk101: It's fun being able to talk to someone like this. _

_Badness324: I know what you mean. We don't know each other, so we can talk about stuff without the other person caring_

This conversation went on for hours. Sam and Freddie gabbed it up, not knowing the other's identities.

iCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiC

Autumn sketched her portrait of the boy quietly, her pencil hardly making a sound. She had just begun drawing the eyes when she heard a loud "HIYA AUTUMN!!!!"

The pencil flew out of her hand. "Ah! Spence, you made me drop the pencil." Autumn giggled. She and Spencer bent over at the same exact time to pick up the pencil when their hands brushed ever-so-lightly.

Autumn could care less that she was wasting precious drawing hours.

iCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiC

"So, Carly, this is the site." Freddie gestured to the computer which was on Meet Ur Match. "My account name is techtalk101."

"Fits you perfectly."

"I know!" he exclaimed proudly. "And THIS is the girl."

_Badness324? _Carly question herself. _It couldn't be…nah._

Later that night when Sam was hanging at Carly's, she showed Carly her account.

Badness324.

Talking to techtalk101.

It most defiantly is.


	5. iCare

"Hey, look at this." Sam gestured to another poster for I Wanna Meet My Match at school. So far, it had been going pretty good for her. She'd been talking to TechTalk for about two weeks, and found out that they had a lot in common. She trusted him.

"Cool," Carly replied, grinning. Ah, too perfect, she thought, thinking of Sam and Freddie's online romance.

"Oh, yeah, Bug-Face, what future criminal has been romancing you?" Freddie asked, taunting Sam. She glared at him. "He must be VERY desperate."

Sam replied, "But Fred-wart, I sure hope it isn't your Mommy-Dear that you're schmoozing. I mean, come on, it would only add another insult to the list of insults that I have cooked up for you."

Carly was still looking at the poster. "Hey, guys, the site only gives out accounts to people in the Ridgeway district between the ages of sixteen and thirteen. And, since there is only one school in the district, whoever you're talking to is most likely here in school."

"Weird," Sam replied vaguely. "I wonder who it is…" Her eyes darted around, as though she was looking for her mystery man.

"Oh, I haven't got a clue," Carly lied. 

ICiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiC

By now, Autumn had finished her sketch. She was about to start painting when, once again, Spencer attempted to scare her.

"_I knoooow where yooooouuuu liiiivvve_," a creepy voice whispered in Autumn's ear.

Autumn tried to keep a straight face. She turned to Spencer. "It's getting old."

"Aww." Spencer pouted. "So, listen, I have some bad news."

Autumn's eyes didn't leave her painting. "Oh?"

"Michelle and I broke up." Spencer shot a hurt glance toward Michelle, who happened to be in the art class. Autumn winced. Michelle was eerily perfect. She had perfect volume-d blond hair with perfect little brown highlights and perfect little jeans with a perfect fit and perfect leather boots and a brown cashmere sweater that was (shocker) perfect.

"Oh, that's too bad." Autumn's voice was flat, disguising her joy. 

"Yeah."

iCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiC

Two weeks later…

Freddie logged on to his computer. Badness supposedly had something important to say to him, and he was anxious to hear. 

_Techtalk101: Hey. You wanted to talk to me?_

_Badness324: Yeah. You know that I've never had such a connection with anyone but you before, right? As cheesy as that sounds…_

_Techtalk101: That's really sweet…is that all you had to say?_

_Badness324: No, there's something else. It's been bugging me for awhile, but I need to spill._

_Techtalk101: So spill. _

_Badness324: My dad's addicted to drugs._

_Techtalk101: Wow._

_Badness324: I know. And he's never there for me. When my web show is on, he never watches. Whenever I want him near me, he's far. Etc._

_Techtalk101: Again, wow. I'm so sorry._

_Badness324: Don't you DARE tell a soul._

_Techtalk101: I won't. I promise._

That night, Freddie lay in his bed thinking about Badness. His heart reached out for her. He cared. If she were here, he'd give her a hug. She needed one.


	6. iLove You?

It had been six months since Sam and Freddie's online romance had begun, and she was ready to reveal her true self. Why now? Because she was in love with him.

He understood her in ways no one else, not even Carly, could. She'd never felt this deep about someone.

It was ten minutes before iCarly started. Sam was fretting in front of the mirror and put on more makeup than usual. Hey, if TechTalk watched the show, she wanted to look good.

"Sam, what is your problem?! We have to get upstairs!" Carly looked frantic as she barged in to the bathroom.

"What if _he _watches the show?" Sam asked worriedly. "I gotta look perfect!"

"Why now? Why didn't you worry about it all of these other weeks?" Carly questioned.

"Because…I _love him_," Sam whispered.

Carly was thrilled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! So I gotta look great." Sam went back to obsessively putting on lip gloss.

Freddie ran up to the bathroom. "Hey, guys, iCarly in fi…." He stopped short when he saw Sam who was wearing a very short sparkly dress that no one knew she owned. Her hair was straightend and she had jeans on under her dress. "Wow, Sam, you look…wow." Freddie looked amazed.

Sam chuckled. "I thought if a girl was going to impress you, Freddie, they'd need to look like a nerd."

Freddie glared. "Very funny."

Five minutes later, they were upstairs and doing the show. "Hey, goths, punks, preps, nerd, and cool people! Welcome to iCarly!" Carly grinned.

"I'm Sam," Sam gestured to herself. "And she's Carly."

"So, Sam, tell the viewers why you look sooo nice tonight," Carly said.

"Oh, and I don't look nice any other time?" Sam asked Carly, joking.

"Uh, I-I never said that!" Carly cried, playing along.

"Yeah, but you hinted it!" Sam yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Carly.

"Fine!" Sam yelled. They both stormed away from the camera.

Then they jumped in front of camera, all smiles again. "JUST KIDDING!"

Then Carly turned to Sam. "So really, why are you wearing that?"

"It's because I'm in love." Sam couldn't hide her grin.



Freddie almost dropped his camera.

Sam stepped forward. "Zoom in, bug face." Freddie reluctantly zoomed in. "About six months ago, Freddie and I made this deal. The deal was that we'd get accounts and see if anyone would, you know, be compatible with us. I met this really amazing guy, and we've been talking ever since. He's a fan of iCarly, and is really sweet. He just seems to get me like no one else! So, right now, there's something I need to say." She got even closer to the camera.

"Techtalk101, I love you."


	7. iPromise You

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I had gotten a brilliant idea last week, and will get started very soon!

Autumn twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Spencer to arrive. She'd gotten to class an extra half hour early just to finish her portrait.

"Hey, Autumn!" Spencer's cheerful voice yelled from across the classroom.

"Hey, Spence." Autumn grinned. "You're early today."

"Yeah," said Spencer. "So are you. I called your house to see if you wanted me to pick you up so we could carpool but you weren't there, so I figured you were here. Hey, is your portrait done?"

"Uh huh." Autumn felt butterflies in her stomach. "You w-wanna see?"

"Totally." Before Autumn could stop him, Spencer had pulled the plastic cover off of Autumn's painting and stood staring, shocked and amazed and happy and confused all at once. Well, he usually felt like that, but right now more than usual.

"Oh m…it's m-m…I can-a…." Spencer's mouth hung open.

Not only was the picture Autumn's best yet, and basically the best picture Spencer had ever seen in his life, it was a totally accurate painting of Spencer's face. She had clearly been studying, because all the features and lines were correct. It was more like professional photography than a watercolor painting.

Autumn looked at her feet. "I just…I couldn't think of another way to show you. It's bad, isn't it?"



"N-no way." Spencer had finally gotten his voice back to normal. "It's your best yet. And I'm not just saying that because it's of me. I truly mean it."

Before Spencer could think twice of it, he leaned down and kissed Autumn on her lips.

iCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCi

Ever since the last web show, Freddie had barely said anything. Carly was worried, and even Sam was a little weirded out.

"Look, I know what's going on here." Carly eyed Sam and Freddie sternly. "And why can't you two just talk about it? I'll leave you guys alone for five minutes." She left the table only to camouflage at another table, watching them.

"So…. I still don't understand why you're not talking. I need someone to talk to because not even TechTalk101 will talk to me." Sam looked around nervously. "He just goes online and ignores my IMs."

"I know why that is." Freddie pretended to be immersed in his sandwich.

"Well?!" Sam looked at Freddie expectantly. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Tell me or I'll pound your face in."

"Okay, okay." Freddie took a deep breath. "I'm TechTalk101."

Sam was shocked. "YOU?!"

"Well, yeah," Freddie said. "And I really liked badne…er, you. I loved her…er, you."

"Me too!" Sam exclaimed.

"So does this mean what I think it means…?" Freddie looked as scared as Sam felt.

"That we're…" Sam said, barely completing her sentence. "…in love with each other?"

"I guess so," said Freddie numbly.

"But…_how_?!" Sam cried.

"Well, what, er, should we do about it?"

Sam took a deep breath. "This." She pulled him in for a kiss.

Their kiss was magical. Like paradise. Like seeing the sunset. Like your web show being the best on the Net. All of those combined. Sam pulled away and stood up. "Well, I got that off my chest. I'll see you, 'kay?"

"Wait." Freddie stopped her.

"What?" Sam turned around.



He grinned mischievously. "I haven't had my turn." He kissed her back.

Carly, who had been watching the whole ordeal, turned to the guy she was sitting next to, who happened to be Jake Crandle. "Aww, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, grinning.

"Oh, what the heck!" Carly grabbed Jake's shirt collar and, well, joined Freddie and Sam's game.

iCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiCiC

_Six Months Later…_

Freddie and Sam arrived at the Shays' apartment, holding hands. Sam knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" Autumn greeted them enthusiastically. "Everyone's here. Carly's upstairs getting ready."

Spencer joined her at the door and put his arm around her. "You can only come in if you are a couple."

Freddie smiled. "Which we are."

"Then you may come in."



The Shays' house was nice and cozy for couples' night. Spencer and Autumn, Freddie and Sam, Jake and Carly. Carly walked down the stairs. "Hi, guys!" She greeted them. "Hey, baby!" She walked across the room, planting a kiss on Jake's lips.

Freddie suddenly remembered something. He pulled Sam across to the other side of the room. "Hey, uh, how's your mom?"

"She's in rehab," Sam replied. "Autumn is letting me live with her for the next three months."

"Really?" Freddie smiled. "That's great!"

"Attention!" Spencer clinked a glass with a spoon, accidentally cracking it. "I have something to say. Autumn, can you come join me here, please?"

Autumn hesitantly came up to Spencer. Spencer stood in front of her, and got down on one knee. "Autumn Liverpool, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met-"

"Ahem!" Carly interrupted.

"Second most amazing. Anyway, I love you so much, and there's no one else for me. Will you marry me?"

Autumn began to cry. "Yes!"

"That reminds me." Freddie took two little velvet boxes out of his pocket and presented them to Sam. "As you already know, I love you."

"And I you." Sam smiled.

"So, I want you to promise me that when we're old enough..." He gestured to Autumn and Spencer.

"I promise."

Freddie slipped one promise ring on his finger. Engraved on it was the word, "Techtalk".

Sam looked at the ring Freddie had handed her. Engraved on one side was "Badness".

The other side said "Bug-Face."


End file.
